Fim de semana no Campo
by bright-eye
Summary: Todos estavam entediados com a a chegada do outono.Até que os tios de Troy deixam a casa de campo para eles passarem um final de semana lá.


O outono chegara tão rápido quanto as férias de verão. O ventinho e a brisa fria dominavam East High. Todos entediados, mas por um lado ansiosos para o fim de semana. Faltavam 14 minutos para a aula acabar; já era sexta-feira.

E toca o sinal.

- Cara, precisamos fazer alguma coisa nesse fim de semana! Não agüento ficar em casa em baixo das cobertas e assistindo televisão. Ainda mais agora que minha mãe inventou mais uma dieta maluca. As fotos daquele bailarino estão por toda casa! – diz Chad, ansioso.

- É, também já to meio entediado com esse frio. Passei a aula pensando em o que fazer. E cheguei a uma conclusão. – diz Troy, abraçando Gabriella.

- Escuta, Chad, essa é muito boa – diz Gabriella, incrementando a fala de Troy.

- Meus tios têm uma casa de campo, mas eles não suportam o outono. Todo ano nessa época, eles alugam um apartamento na praia, e a casa de campo fica intacta. Pensei então que talvez pudéssemos passar uns dias lá. Tem TV, Computador, lareira, um casarão. – diz Troy, animado.

- Vejo que a turminha está planejando um final de semana juntos – diz Sharpay, metendo o nariz na conversa.

- É isso mesmo. Quer vim junto? – convida Gabriella. Nessa hora, Chad encara-a.

- Vou pensar no caso. Qualquer coisa te aviso. Preciso ir! Tchau. - e assim, Sharpay se retira.

- E aí Taylor, vai ir junto? – convida Chad.

- Se não for incômodo, claro! Vamos agitar aquele casarão!

- É, então, depois do almoço ligo pra vocês e vejo se está em pé. Daí passo na casa de vocês e vamos direto para o casarão. – diz Troy.

Todos concordam com ele, e saindo de East High, dá um beijo em Gabriella e acena para os amigos.

Troy chega em casa, almoça e liga para os amigos.

- E aí, tudo em pé, Chad?

- Com certeza já to te esperando! Acredita que as fotos do bailarino estavam até na minha mochila?

Troy dá uma risadinha.

- Então ta, vou passar aí!

- Beleza, Tchau!

E assim, Troy passa a ligar para todos. E chega a hora de ligar para Sharpay.

- Quem fala?

- Err, é o Troy.

- Oi Troy! O que faz você me ligar numa tarde dessas?

- É... só estou ligando pra ver se você e o Ryan vão á casa de campo...

- AH, vamos sim. Mas não no mesmo carro que vocês. Meus pais conhecem a região, vamos chegar mais a tardinha.

- Hm, isso é bom. Então vejo vocês lá?

- Pode contar com isso. Tchauzinho!

- Tchau!

Tudo estava perfeito. O fim de semana seria perfeito. Troy dá um abraço no Sr. e na Sra. Bolton, pega o carro e sai. Passa pela casa de Chad, e Taylor já estava lá.

- Acho que vocês estão se entendo... - diz Troy, olhando através do espelho do carro.

- Você só acha... eu tenho certeza! – diz Chad, com um sorrisinho, abraçando Taylor.

E Troy então, vai á casa de Gabriella.

- Oi amor! Tudo certo? – diz Gabi, dando um selinho em Troy.

- Tudo! Tudo pronto? – diz Troy. Gabriella faz um 'sim' com a cabeça.

- Ei, e a Sharpay e o Ryan? A gente já passou da casa deles... – diz Gabi.

- Eles vão mais tarde...

- Típico de patricinha – diz Chad.

E assim começa o final de semana. Troy está dirigindo a duas horas.

- Não devíamos ter chegado? – diz Taylor preocupada.

- Não, eu sei muito bem o caminho, se você acha que eu estou...

- PERDIDO! Nós todos estamos perdidos! AH, vamos morrer! – Diz Chad, cortando a fala de Troy.

- Não seja tão dramático! Você não sabe ler, não? "Residência dos Bolton". A gente acabou de chegar! – diz Gabriella, entusiasmada.

Nesse momento, Troy faz uma caretinha amorosa para Gabriella. Ela retribui.

O lugar parecia vazio. Silenciso, até Troy acabar com ele.

- AH, NÃO! – berra Troy.

- O que houve? Vamos morrer? – diz Chad Apavorado.

- Não, eu vou morrer! Vocês vão me matar! – diz Troy.

- O que houve? – Diz Gabriella e Taylor, em coral.

- Eu... Eu... ESQUECI A CHAVE DA CASA!

Todos encaram Troy. Mas Gabriella tenta alcamar todos.

- Calma, gente, por favor. Não vamos dar uma de criancinhas. Tentem ver lado bom disso tudo.

- E qual é? – diz Chad, cortando Gabriella. Ela, por sua vez, demora para responder.

- AH, olhem só: Eu trouxe colchões! Podemos acampar! – Diz ela, animada.

- Viram só? Que ótima idéia! – diz Troy, agradecendo Gabriella.

- Mas, e a TV? A lareira? Vamos morrer congelados lá fora! - Diz Chad, apavorado.

- Ah, um pequeno detalhe: Minha tia também gosta de dietas de bailarinos. – diz Troy, tentando convencer Chad.

- AHH, vamos sobreviver sim. O frio já virou meu amigo. – Diz Chad, parecendo convincente.

Todos dão risadinhas. Todos, tentando parecer animados com o novo destino da viajem, começam a arrumar uns troncos para servir como bancos. Chad, com sua inteligência estupenda, faz uma fogueira. Mas Troy fica sentando, cabisbaixo, olhando para o nada. Gabriella o vê, e tenta animá-lo.

- Eii, o que aconteceu? – Diz Gabi.

- Poxa, tentei fazer todos vocês se divertirem, mas olha no que deu! Estraguei tudo!

- Ah, mas também não é assim, né... – Diz Gabriella, quando de repente os dois escutam risadas. Taylor e Chad estavam sentados, fazendo cócegas um no outro.

- Viu só? Eles estão se divertindo! Se não estivessem, por que estariam aqui? Mas eles continuam. Sabe por quê? Porque o que vem de um amigo sempre é bom. – Diz Gabriella, acariciando os cabelos de Troy.

Troy levanta a cabeça, olha para Gabriella e diz:

- É, você tem razão. Muito obrigada. – Diz ele, abraçando Gabi.

Os dois então montam a barraca juntos. Gabriella acaba caindo e leva Taylor para o chão junto. As duas riem e Troy e Chad vão ajudá-las, mas as duas levam-os para o chão também. Os dois casais ficam juntos no chão rindo da situação, quando o som das risadas é quebrado por uma buzina de um carro. Eles reconheciam a buzina.

- Ué, cadê todo mundo? Pra que estas barracas? E a... fogueira?!? – diz Sharpay.

- Não sei maninha, mas parece que não tem ninguém em casa! – diz Ryan, olhando em volta.

- Ah, oi! Que bom que vieram! – disse Gabriella, se levantado.

- Só temos um pequeno problema... – diz Troy.

- VAMOS MORRER! – berrou Chad.

- AHH, que horror! – gritou Sharpay.

Chad cai na risada.

- É só uma brincadeira sem graça do Chad – disse Troy encarando-o – é que... não temos como entrar na casa.

Sharpay fez uma caretinha, mas olhou para casa.Ela parecia tão maravilhada com a beleza da casa, que esqueceu que não podia entrar nela.

- Droga, ta trancada. – diz Sharpay, tentando abrir a porta.

Troy e Chad se entreolham.

- AH, mas nada que meu grampo de cabelo não ajude! – diz Sharpay, tirando um grampo do cabelo e colocando na fechadura. A porta então abre. Se qualquer um olhasse para Troy, perceberia que ele estava impressionado com Sharpay. Talvez, apaixonado. Gabriella percebeu, e não gostou.

- Por que não vai lá ajudar ela a pegar suas coisas? – disse Gabriella, passando e dando um gelo em Troy.

- Ai, congelou hein? – disse Chad, fazendo uma careta.

Todos já estavam dentro da casa, desfrutando das delícias que ali estavam. Chad estava vendo televisão; Sharpay, se olhando no espelho que estava na sala de estar; Ryan estava mexendo em seu sidekick; já Taylor, estava sentada no sofá lendo uma revista; Troy parecia estar olhando Sharpay pelo menos mais uma vez; Gabriella estava prestando atenção nas ações de Troy. Após ver isso, Gabriella se entristece, sai correndo da sala de estar e sobe para o segundo andar. Troy estava tão hipnotizado, que só com os barulhos de alguém subindo a escada "acordou". Taylor rapidamente foi atrás de Gabriella. Chad percebeu que Troy parecia não entender nada. Então foi falar com ele:

- Hipnotizado? – Disse Chad.

- Hãn?

- Pelo jeito sim. Você ainda não percebeu que está magoando a Gabriella? Porque faz isso com ela?

- Isso o que? – disse Troy.

- Fica "hipnotizado" pela Sharpay. Se quer tanto ver a Sharpay, fique com ela, mas não magoe a Gabriella. – disse Chad, se retirando.

Ryan vira para Sharpay.

- O que aconteceu?

- Acho que ela ficou com sono. – disse Sharpay.

Ryan concordou com a cabeça.

Taylor abre a porta do quarto e encontra Gabriella olhando através da janela. Taylor se aproxima e vê duas ou três lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto de Gabriella.

- Eii, tudo bem. Não precisa chorar. – Disse Taylor, dando apoio á amiga.

- Por que ele faz isso comigo? Faço tanto por ele, e ele me dá isso em troca! Não vou conseguir ficar aqui até domingo! – disse Gabriella, soluçando – É capaz de eu encontrar os dois se beijando! Não quero mais me magoar.

Ryan estava no segundo andar. Ele escuta alguém soluçar. O barulho vinha do quarto de Gabriella. Ele bate na porta.

- Quem é? – diz Taylor.

- Ryan. Posso entrar?

As duas se olham, espantadas com o fato de Ryan vir falar com elas.

- Pode sim – disse Gabriella, ainda soluçando.

Ryan se aproxima, vê que Gabriella está chorando. Ele vai ao lado dela e pega em sua mão.

- Eii, não precisa chorar. Eu sabia que ela ia fazer isso de novo. Mas não chore. – disse Ryan, consolando-a.

- Ela fez o que? – disse Gabriella, enchugando as lágrimas.

- Ela gosta de mostrar o "poder feminino" que ela possui para os homens. Ela sempre achou Troy Bolton mais do que bonito e outras coisas. Ela gosta de fazer os homens caírem de amor por ela. – explicou Ryan.

- Pelo jeito, o Troy já caiu. – Disse Gabriella, desconsolada – Mas mesmo assim, obrigado por estar aqui comigo. É bom ter amigos por perto. Sabem o que dizer.

Ryan deu uma risadinha amigável e falou:

- Pode contar comigo. – e assim, Ryan se retirou.

- Cara, nunca imaginei que o Ryan viria aqui falar com a gente. – disse Taylor, boquiaberta.

- É, foi legal da parte dele. – disse Gabriella.

Assim, Ryan desceu as escadas, chegando na sala novamente.

- Onde você estava? – disse Sharpay, dando uma de irmão preocupada.

- No banheiro, por quê?

- Nada não. – respondeu ela.

A noite permanecia. Gabriella estava no banheiro se trocando enquanto Taylor lia uma revista no quarto de Gabi. Sharpay ira tomar banho. Chad e Ryan já estavam quase cegos, jogando aquele jogo viciante no videogame. Troy subiu a escadas e bateu na porta do quarto de Gabriella.

- Posso falar com você? – disse ele.

- A Gabi esta se trocando. – respondeu Taylor.

E então, um grito. Parecia do quarto de Sharpay. Troy rapidamente foi ver o que ocorrera. Ela abre a porta e Sharpay está desmaiada no chão do banheiro. Troy vê um sabonete jogado no chão, e deduz que ela escorregou e bateu a cabeça. Ele a pega no colo e leva para a sala. Taylor e Gabriella saem do quarto aos prantos e vão ver o que aconteceu. Chad e Ryan, que estavam na sala, vêem Troy descendo das escadas com Sharpay no colo.

- O que houve com minha irmãzinha? – disse Ryan, preocupado.

- Acho que ela escorregou e bateu a cabeça – disse Troy.

- Precisamos levar ela em um médico! – disse Ryan.

- Faça respiração boca-boca! – disse Chad, apavorado com a situação.

- Eu não vou fazer nada, sou irmão dela!

- Há, eu também não, tenho namorada! – disse Chad, olhando para Troy.Troy, por sua vez, resolve fazer. Taylor e Gabriella então descem da escada. Quando Gabi olha, percebe que Troy estava em contato com Sharpay, do modo que ela nunca imaginaria que terminaria a relação entre os dois.

- É assim que você quer terminar comigo? Por que não fala na minha cara? – Gabriella começa a aumentar a voz e a chorar, olhando dentro dos olhos de Troy – Se quer tanto a Sharpay, diz logo, não me faça sofrer! – e então, Gabriella abre a porta e sai, correndo em direção das grandes árvores do bosque ao redor da casa. Nesse momento, Chad olha para Troy e faz aquela cara de "eu avisei". Taylor vai até a porta, mas não via nem sinal de Gabriella.

- Ela entrou no bosque. Já está escuro. Coitadinha, há muitos perigos agora a noite! – disse Taylor, desesperada.

- Ta bom. Chega! Preciso desencanar, acordar! Eu não gosto da Sharpay, e sim da Gabriella! Vai ser assim agora: Ryan, pegue meu carro, leve Sharpay ao hospital que está no caminho. Chad e Taylor peguem aquelas lanternas em cima da estante da sala e me ajudem a encontrar Gabriella! – disse Troy desesperado, só em pensar em perder Gabriella.

- Certo! – disse Ryan, pegando Sharpay no colo, junto às chaves do carro. Assim, Ryan deixa a região, em direção ao Hospital.

- Vamos lá, precisamos encontrá-la – disse Troy, hesitando.

- Calma, vamos encontrá-la. – disse Chad, tentando consolá-lo.

Então, Chad e Taylor vão juntos para um lado e Troy, para outro.Assim, entram dentro do bosque.Eram muitas árvores, impossível de ver alguma coisa.

- GABRIELLA, GABRIELLA! – berrava Troy, desesperado. Os minutos passavam, as horas pareciam longas, e a noite inacabável. Chad e Taylor não viam Troy há duas horas. Os relógios de Chad e Troy despertavam. Era meia-noite. Os berros em busca de Gabriella se perdiam no meio das árvores. Qualquer um que passasse perto de Troy escutaria os batimentos de seu coração, em um ritmo hesitante.

- GABRIELLA, GABRIELLA! – Troy continuava a gritar. Então Troy começa a lacrimejar. Ele se ajoelha, e coloca as mãos na cabeça, olhando pra cima, deixando a lanterna no chão.

- Gabriella... Por favor, apareça! – dizia Troy ofegante – Eu não sei... o que eu faria... se eu te perdesse! Apareça! Me desculpe por tudo o que fiz você passar, mas apareça. É você de quem preciso... – assim, Troy abaixa a cabeça, deixando as lágrimas escorrer pelo rosto. A luz da lua o iluminava. De repente, ele escuta passos. Alguém aparece aos poucos através das árvores, e a lua torna a iluminar essa pessoa também. Então a pessoa já estava totalmente iluminada pela lua. Já se podia ver o rosto. Era Gabriella. Sua blusa estava rasgada. Seu rosto, borrado de lápis, devido ao choro. Ela estava cabisbaixa, de braços cruzados.

- Gabriella? Gabriella! – disse Troy, olhando pra ela.

- Isso que você falou... –disse Gabriella, soluçando e olhando para Troy – É verdade?

Troy se levanta, enxuga as lágrimas e pega a lanterna jogada.

- Você... Estava chorando? – disse Gabriella, tentando ver o rosto de Troy mais nitidamente. Ela começa a se aproximar dele – O que houve?

- Eu sinto muito. Muito mesmo. Me desculpe pelo que fiz você passar. Eu não sei o que faria se não pudesse mais te ver. Passaria o resto da minha vida esperando você, aqui, no meio das árvores.

Nesse momento, Gabriella se aproxima, e chega perto de Troy. Ela coloca o dedo indicador nos lábios dele, algo como um sinal, para ele parar de falar. E então, ela o abraça. Após o abraço, Troy olha para Gabriella e diz, olhando em seus olhos:

- Você... Me perdoa?

- Não seria nada sem você. – disse ela, com seus olhos iluminados pela lua.

Então, os rostos se aproximam. Troy a beija. Ficam aproveitando o momento.

O silêncio. A Lua. Quando o silêncio é quebrado.

- Ah, muito lindo isso! A gente se matando para achar você, e o que vejo é o casal se beijando. – Diz Taylor – Mas te encontramos! HAHA! – E então, Taylor e Chad vão em direção á Gabriella, e abraçam-na. Milagre, eu diria, quando começou a nevar. A cada floco de neve que caia, um sorriso parecia nos rostos dos quatro.

- Acho que agora todos precisamos achar o caminho de volta – disse Troy, quando os três encaram-no.

- Brincadeira, eu sei voltar! – Foi então que Chad jogou neve na cara de Troy.

E então, a guerra de neve aconteceu, até chegarem na casa. Mas a alegria deles acabou, quando uma limusine estava parada em frente a casa. Um homem saiu de dentro.

- Qual de vocês é Troy Bolton? – disse o homem, com sua voz grossa e amedrontadora. Os quatro se entreolharam, quando Troy ergueu a mãe e disse:

- Sou eu. Por quê?

- Carta do Sr. Evans.

Troy pegou a carta e começou a ler. Na Carta, Ryan pedia desculpas por não ter devolvido o carro. Sharpay estava bem, só um pouco tonta. Disse que Sharpay teria de ficar em repouso no hospital até domingo; ele então, ficaria cuidando dela. Para compensar, mandara a limusine de seu pai, para caso eles quisessem ir embora. Na carta dizia também, que Troy deveria se controlar, não perder a cabeça com a beleza da irmã. Troy riu após ler a carta.

- E aí, o que diz? – disse Chad.

- Bom, até domingo a limusine é nossa... – disse Troy, e Chad, começara a berrar "irado" – Mas a casa era só até hoje.

- Ahn, o quê? – disse Chad, pasmo.

- Brincadeirinha. O fim de semana só ta começando... – Disse Troy olhando para Gabriella, com um sorriso.


End file.
